The principle of a conventional SPC always involves the combining of the status signals with the control signals and outputting the control signals to actuators assigned to the machine. The status of the machine is changed as a result of the action of the actuator. Sensors mounted on the machine recognize the current status and report this status back to the SPC in the form of the status signals corresponding to the logical values 0 and 1. In the SPC the feedback signals are combined logically with new control signals according to the SPC program. The feedback signals are combined strictly in sequence. A subsequent machine function according to the SPC program can only be executed when the previous function has been completed and the corresponding sensor has sent back an acknowledge signal confirming the completion to the SPC. For example, a tool carriage moves between two points driven by two drives acting at right angles to one another; the first drive is activated first, it sends an acknowledge signal to the SPC when the end position of the motion part assigned to it is reached, whereafter the second drive is activated to perform a perpendicular motion component assigned thereto. An unavoidable result of the strictly sequential execution of the actuator actions is usually a complicated and time-consuming machine operation.